


dawn.

by LIGHTSJOON



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Gangs, Gangsters, Humans and Androids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moment in time, Why Did I Write This?, alternative universe, if seungjun says his name is spelled with a u then its spelled with a u, im sorry, im terrible at tagging, inspired by Why, inspired by wml, listen I hope yall kind of like this because I actually started getting excited while writing this, snapshot, this work isnt that good either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON
Summary: what more could either of them possibly have to lose?;a short story about hyojin and seungjun running from (but towards) their ill-fate.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin & Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> tw // mentions of blood 
> 
> this is dedicated to the rat gc on twt, I told yall it was coming. 
> 
> as per usual, this has not been beta read or edited... sooooo sorry for any mistakes or inconsistencies in advance.
> 
> anyways, I would love to hear what yall have to say about this!! 
> 
> enjoy.

Seungjun was completely out of breath. 

He’d tipped his head back until it was flat against the cool surface of the brick wall. They’d been running for a while now, they had to have been, considering that it was nearly dawn. When they’d managed to escape, it had probably been sometime between midnight and two hours past. 

His lungs burned furiously against the chill of the early morning air of winter. Unlike the many days prior, it was a snowless morning, and perhaps that made them lucky. It was one less thing they needed to worry about as they attempted to navigate themselves through and out of the city. 

“Are you hurt?” Hyojin, who sat directly across, mumbled, panting between each word. 

Frankly, he felt fine. But he knew it was far from the truth. He knew it was only the adrenaline driving him forward, trying to steer him towards normalcy. Towards home. If he was being honest with himself, he’d lost count of the days after more than two weeks had come and gone. Hyojin may have rescued him from the hell he’d been confined to for however long he may have been held, but it was not a clean or easy escape by any means. 

His heart bled the horrid truth that lingered at the tip of his tongue. He hurt _everywhere._ His body ached with the fatigue of being overworked with menial tasks, ached with the flesh wounds that were hidden beneath the thin fabric of his clothing. It was the truth Hyojin wanted to hear, and he knew that Hyojin was trustworthy enough to share his terrors with, but Seungjun could feel the strange agony of his body betraying his conscience. 

Seungjun forced himself to meet the gaze of his best friend, and it was the way that Hyojin was trying to read him with those tired, but eager and worried eyes that made him feel as if he was an animal that had been kicked by its owner. He felt something churn at the pit of his stomach, he didn’t want to lie. If it were Minkyun or Changyoon, it would have come as easily as breathing. But it hadn’t been either of them who’d come to his aid, it had been his best friend. It had to have been Hyojin of all people. 

Swallowing his pride, he shuttered a breath. “I’m fine. What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Hyojin stretched and flexed the muscles in his arms and back, almost as if he was testing his body for any signs of strain. He shook his head slowly as he leaned forward, “I think I’m okay. I’m sure there will be some bruising, but that’s hardly anything to be worried about.” 

“We should get moving soon…” Seungjun suggested. The city was crawling with Jaeyoung’s goons, and it was nearly impossible to tell the difference between innocent civilians and his henchmen. “Once daylight begins to break it’s going to be far more difficult to get through the city.” 

The elder nodded in agreement, pushing himself up from the dirt. And perhaps it was in that moment that Seungjun could feel the regret sweeping across his spine. The high of his adrenaline was beginning to show signs of fading as the dull ache that had been throbbing at his stomach began to burn against the fingers that were pressed there. 

“Need help getting up?” 

Hyojin's voice broke through the panic that began to spiral at the forefront of his worries. He held out his hand, an invitation for Seungjun to take at any time, but all he could do was crumble against the gravity of the situation. If they left together now, even after another minute, Seungjun would only be slowing Hyojin down. Leaving together would only mean being caught all over again, but this time it meant Hyojin would have to face the same consequences or much worse. 

Instead, Seungjun shook his head, unable to keep himself from saying the first thing that came to him. “Go ahead of me, if we go together it will only heighten our chances of being spotted—”

 _“Excuse me?”_ Hyojin interjected. “I’ve spent a _month_ thinking of any possible way to get you out of there safely…and now you just want me to _go ahead?”_

Seungjun opened his mouth to speak, but Hyojin’s fuming frustration broke through. 

“I will not abandon you. I can’t. Not now.” Hyojin’s chest heaved with something much like anger, but Seungjun knew. He could see the fear there, could _feel_ it radiating off of him like a heat wave. “We go together, I don’t care what sort of plan you have brewing, whatever it is...we’re doing it together.” 

His heart sank at the outburst. It was truly only a matter of time then. 

Seungjun sighed. He willed what strength he had left in his legs to push himself up the wall, either hand on the rough surface as if he were bracing himself to keep himself from falling back. 

He knew he’d made a mistake when he pulled his hands from the wall. Hyojin’s brows flickered with one part question, one part realization as he beheld the rusted outline of his hand that had been left behind. 

“Seungjun—”

“Let’s go, we don’t have much time—”

Hyojin drove Seungjun’s shoulder into the wall _hard_. The fear he’d recognized from earlier morphing into red hot anger. True anger.

 _“Shut the fuck up.”_ Hyojin reached for the hem of his dusty black tee.

Seungjun caught his hand before he had the chance to reveal the near fatal blow. _“Hyojin.”_

“When were you going to tell me.”

He could feel himself shaking his head as his vision fogged, the same way his glasses would fog up whenever he stepped into a warm room after being out in the cold for too long. There was no stopping the sheer force of gravity as his knees gave out from under him. 

Hyojin barely caught him as he sank to his knees, down to his level. 

“You—” Hyojin stuttered. “You’ve been running around bleeding this entire time.”

It wasn’t a question. Rather, a realization that was coming into the light of day. 

For a long moment neither of them could say anything, Hyojin was too stunned to speak, too panicked to form a coherent thought aloud. While Seungjun rolled his neck in hopes it would distract him from the growing pain. 

“Why are you doing this?” Seungjun finally managed after a long span of silence. “Why are you helping me?” 

They may have been best friends, but the glaring truth was that they were destined to be enemies. Society has never and would never accept them as they are, who and _what_ they are. A human befriending an Android. Although they appeared human, they were nothing more than emotionless, unfeeling beings that knew nothing of sympathy or empathy. 

And it was against the law to engage in any form of domestic relationship with an Android. 

It has been their secret for over a decade, and it was that very secret that had put him in such a compromising position. 

When Jaeyoung had learned of Seungjun’s close relation to Hyojin, he jumped at the opportunity to see it, even had the audacity to ask Seungjun if he could study it. It was when Seungjun had declined quite bitterly that Jaeyoung decided to take matters into his own hands. Instead, he intended on luring Hyojin out of the shadows, luring him into a trap set for him and only him. 

Hyojin sighed, asking again with voice shaking, “When were you going to tell me?” 

“I didn’t have to tell you,” Seungjun managed. “It was right in front of you the entire time.” 

“Seungjun—”

 _“Answer me.”_ His voice was as strained as his vision, desperate to make out Hyojin’s features as darkness threatened to claim him. “Please…” 

He knew Hyojin couldn’t cry, couldn’t produce even a single tear, but he was almost sure that if he could he would have at this very moment. Hyojin’s fingers trembled as he reached for Seungjun’s face, his hand hesitating just before the spot between his jaw and neck. 

“Why did you do it?” Seungjun whispered. 

Hyojin shuttered a breath. 

An Android. Emotionless. Apathetic. Unfeeling. 

And perhaps it was the tears blurring his vision, or the life slowly slipping from his lungs, but Seungjun was almost sure Hyojin was telling the truth when he finally spoke. 

“Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii thanks for reading :)
> 
> as always, dont forget to leave a kudos or comment, I love hearing the feedback!! 
> 
> follow me on twt @ / LIGHTSJ00N


End file.
